Love Lost is Findable Again
by bysm1114
Summary: Bella is divorced and though she won't admit it she misses him. When Rosalie's wedding comes around she must head back to Forks where a certain ex- husband lives. She has clue what to do but lets find out what she does anyway.
1. Since you been gone Kelly Clarkson

**Prologue**

6 years. 6 years have passed since I was last with my husband. Well now I guess he's not my husband. He's my ex- husband. We were perfect for each other. Soul mates. Well at least I thought we were.

We had married young. I was 18 and he was 20. Childhood sweethearts too. When I met him, even at 3, I knew he was someone I'd have in my life forever. Our parents knew it too. They were planning our wedding even when we could barely walk. I guess we were all wrong.

**Chapter 1:**

"Andrew?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Yeah?" he called from down the hall. We shared an apartment in downtown Miami, Florida. We had gotten together about 6 months ago. One of our friends introduced us 2 years ago.

"Can you order some take- out? It's too hot to cook." Cooking in 98 degree weather is not something I look forward to.

"Yeah! What do you want?" he called.

"Umm… Just get something Chinese. Pizza doesn't sound good," I said putting clothes in the washer.

"Kay!" he called again. I could hear him on the phone in the kitchen.

I walked into my room to fold clothes. I was almost done when my cell phone rang. Alice. My best friend in and my former husband's sister.

"Hello."

"Hello my best friend in the whole wide world!" she yelled.

"Inside voices Ali."

"Sorry Bella. So watcha doin'?"

"I am currently folding clothes and Andrew's ordering take- out," I answered.

"That sounds boring!" she whined. "So how is Andrew?"

"He's good. His job's going well."

"That's good. I miss you Bella. Remind me why you live across the country. Forks is no fun without you," she complained.

"I moved after the divorce Alice. I couldn't stay there anymore. Too many memories," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Bella. I just forget sometimes. It's hard to think that you're not here anymore."

"I know. Sometime mornings, I wake up thinking I'm back home. Then I look around and I'm not and my dreams are shattered," I said softly.

"Edward misses you too you know. So does the rest of the family and I'm sure Charlie does too," Alice said. I winced when she said _his_ name. I could feel my throat closing up. I couldn't say anything.

"Bella? Bella? Are you still there? I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Talk to me. Come on say something!"

"It's okay," I gasped.

"I'm really sorry. Here why don't you talk to Rose? She wanted to talk to you anyway." Rosalie is Emmett's fiancée and Emmett is my former husband's brother.

"Hello Bella! Is Ali bothering you about coming home again?" Rose eventually answered.

"Yeah just a little bit."

"Just ignore her. She's just an annoying pixie." We both laughed.

"So Ali said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah! I was wondering when you're coming down for my wedding. I mean it is in three weeks and I can't do it without my maid of honor," Rose said.

"Yeah I was thinking of heading back this weekend. Andy, Jacob, and I are going surfing tomorrow and I was thinking of leaving the next day."

"Honestly Bella I can't picture you on a surf board."

"Hey! I've changed. I have tanner skin now. So it looks normal. My balance has improved and I'm actually pretty good at surfing," I defended myself.

"Ha! Okay then. Hey? What's your hair look like now?" she asked.

"Umm… It's shorter now. Like chin length. Oh! I have bangs now!"

"Sounds cute! Is it still curly?"

"Yeah. I love it!" I said.

"Aw! It sounds adorable! So how's your job as an editor going?" I was a book editor. I love my job. I get to read people's books before they are even on the shelves.

"It's wonderful! Right now I am editing a book by a new author. It's amazing!" I said.

"Well that's good!" Rose said.

"Do you mind if I bring Andy?" I asked.

"No! Not at all! I've been dying to meet him!' she squealed. "Tell me all about him! I want to know everything! Wait! Let me go get Alice! She'll want to hear this too!"

**A/N: This is my first story hope you all love it! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. You're Not Sorry

**Chapter 2: You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift**

Later, after my interrogation from Alice and Rosalie, I sat with Andrew in our living room eating Chinese food.

I turned to him. "Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go back to Forks with me?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'd love to sweetie. Just let me make a few calls tomorrow and then we'll be able to leave,' he said kissing me.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging him.

He smiled. "Whose wedding is it exactly?"

"Oh! Rosalie! She's one of my closest friends," I said. He laughed. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! I really should warn you… my ex- husband will be there."

"Oh."

"Andrew its fine I promise. I plan on not even talking to him. I have to go though. I love Rose. She and Alice are like the sisters I've never had. He has to go too. I can't just call him and tell him he can't go. Emmett is his brother. I mean real brother. I know you probably don't want to go. Heck I'm sure you hate the idea of going, but will you go for me? I'd really like some support. Someone to be there for me."

"I'm going! I'm a man of my word and I said I would go!" he smiled. I squealed and jumped into his arms. I began peppering kisses all over his face. He laughed and through back his head.

Just then my cell rang. I picked it up, looked at the caller ID, and screamed.

"What? Who is it?" Andrew panicked.

"It's him! Why the hell is _Edward Cullen_ calling me?!" I screamed.

"Calm down honey just answer it."

I began to calm down slowly. Even though my heart was hammering in my chest, I picked up the phone and answered it with a small hello.

"Hello Bella? Umm… this is Edward."

"I know who it is! I just want to know why the hell you're calling me!"

"I'm so sorry."

"You haven't spoken to me in five years Edward and you expect me to accept that you all of a sudden decide to make contact with me and tell me your sorry?!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"Edward it's too late," I said. Then I hung up.

"I can't believe he called me," I said to Andrew.

"I know it'll be okay." He began rubbing my back in reassuring circles.

"I hope so. I'm going to paint my nails," I said. I went to my room and picked out a bright red that looks amazing with my skin.


	3. Because of You

**Chapter 3: Because of You- Kelly Clarkson**

I had gotten over the phone call after a little me-time. I called Bailey, one of my friends, to come over. Soon after, the doorbell rang.

"Bella! It's for you!" Andy called.

"Andy will you open the door? My toes are drying!" I called.

Seconds later Bailey came running in the room.

"Hey! Are you painting your nails?" she asked.

I nodded. She grabbed the nail polish from me and started painting her own nails.

"You know I think I'm rubbing off on you, Bella. I mean before me you were a wreck and now look at you! You have an amazingly hunky boyfriend. Your tan, have fashion sense, and you have a killer haircut!" she said.

I laughed. "Yes Alice would be proud." Bailey looked confused. "My best friend from Forks. You'd get along with her."

"Oh yeah! Eddie's sister!"

"Speaking of the devil, he called me today."

"Oh my gosh!" Bailey screamed.

"I know!"

"Well don't just sit there tell me about it!"

I told her about my conversation with me ex- husband.

"You just hung up on him like that?!"

I nodded.

"I am so proud of you! Brilliant!"

I laughed at my friend's silliness.

"So you're going home in a couple of days…"

"Yeah. I am. I can't wait to see Ali, Rose, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Are you bringing Shayloh?" Bailey asked. Shayloh was my Samoyed puppy that I bought myself for my birthday last year.

"Yeah. I think she'll love the weather in Forks."

"I'm sure. I'm going to miss you. Who am I going to call to go clubbing with me?" she asked.

"I'm only going to be gone for three weeks but you can call Josh," I answered her silly question.

"Josh isn't as cool as you!"

"Josh is your boyfriend. He's loads of fun!"

"So? He's not you and I can't bring Josh clubbing and flirt shamelessly with other guys!"

I laughed and gave her a look that said, 'Of course why didn't I think of that?'

"I better get going Bella."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Bailey."

Andy walked in soon after Bailey left. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm going to bed." I said as I was changing. "Are you going to bed yet?"

"No. I think I'll go watch a movie."

"Okay. Will you shut off the lights?" I asked as I lay in my bed.

Andy did and walked out of the room. For the first time in years, I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Fearless

**Chapter 4: Fearless- Taylor Swift**

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"_Andy!_ Stop jumping on the bed!" I groaned.

He didn't stop of course. He just began jumping closer to me. Shayloh began barking at him.

"Andy! You're scaring the dog! Stop it! I swear you're worse than Alice and Bailey with a whole bunch of coffee in their systems!" I yelled.

"Then get up! Don't make me get a bucket of water!"

I groaned and sat up. Trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes I asked, "Do you have coffee for me?"

He hopped off my bed and sprinted out of the room. I laughed. He came back seconds later with coffee and a tray that had eggs and toast on it.

"Aww! Breakfast in bed! You truly are the best boyfriend!" I said kissing him.

I sipped at my coffee while he ate most of my eggs. I giggled. I hadn't had breakfast in bed since… well actually I don't think I ever had.

We eventually got dressed to go surfing. I wore a baby blue sundress over my hot pink bikini.

We stepped out of Andy's lime green Camero minutes later.

"Bella!" Jacob called from down the beach. He ran straight to me, picked me up, and spun me around.

"Jake… can't…. breathe!" I gasped from his tight bear hug. He instantly set me down.

"Let's go surf!" he said dragging Andy and I behind him.

The first time I had been surfing was actually where I met Jake. He had been teaching lessons at the local surf shack and I asked him for help.

I had decided to surf years ago. I decided, 'well I'm divorced… so it's time to change my image.'

Jacob taught me a lot about myself. He also set Andy and me up. He helped me get over Edward and move on. He and Bailey helped me pick out a perfect new haircut. He's also one of my closest friends. It may sound odd but, it's nice to have a gay friend around. **A/N: Sorry Jacob fans this is an Edward Bella story not Jacob and Bella so I'll make Jacob gay if I want XD **Ironic enough. I know.

The most important thing is that I have changed and I owe most of it to Jacob. I'm not the same clumsy, shy girl I once was all those years ago. I'm hot and confident now and I'm going back to Forks tomorrow and showing Edward what he lost out on. I know it's wrong of me to think that way but I miss him. Boyfriend or not, I do. I just won't tell him that.

**Next Chapter Preview **

_**I looked around the room. Not much had changed since I had last been here. My eyes fell to a man in the **_**corner.**

_**Edward. He looked tougher. His body was defiantly more fit. His hair was shorter. His eyes full of wisdom not many people have. The army does that to you though.**_

_**He smiled sadly at me when he saw me looking at him. I nodded my acknowledgement to him. **_

'_**Just as gorgeous as ever.' I thought to myself. I miss him so much. **_


	5. Picture to Burn

Chapter 5: Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift

After a long plane ride the next day Andy, Shayloh, and I arrived at my dad's house. We decided it was best to stay there instead of the Cullen's. Andy was finally meeting my dad and they instantly hit it off. Discussing football, fishing, and other things guys talk about.

Their conversation bored me so I called Alice and Rose to let them know my plane had landed. They wanted me to come over immediately but I told them I was tired so they invited Andy and I over for dinner.

After a long nap, I finally got up to change for dinner at the Cullen's. I wore a simple black dress and black stilettos. I combed through my curls so they weren't a mess. Eventually, I convinced Andy to change, too. He wore a black long sleeve button up, which he left open and wore a white wife beater underneath.

Andy and I later stepped out of the car onto the Cullen's driveway. I took a deep breath and took Andy's hand.

"He's going to be here," I whispered.

"I know and I'll be there for you all night." He squeezed my hand and led me to the front door.

I rang the doorbell, holding my breath, and praying Edward wouldn't answer the door. The door opened ad there stood a squealing pixie.

"Bella! Look at you! Your gorgeuos! Rose come look at Bella!" Alice squealed pulling Andy and I in the door.

Rose came running down the hall and the next thing I knew I was being held in a group hug with my best friends.

"Bella you look amazing!" Rose said.

"Thanks guys. I really missed you," I said. Then, I pulled my boyfriend from behind me. "Guys this is Andrew. Andy this is Rosalie and Alice."

Alice gave him a once over and turned to me. "He looks like an Abercrombie model!"

I nodded.

Rose started fanning herself with her hand.

Andy laughed at my friends. He bent down next to my ear and whispered, "I think your friends like me." I laughed.

"Well come on guys. You have to see the rest of the family," Alice said. I winced at what was to come.

Alice pulled Andy and I along with her. In the living room sat the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett jumped up as soon as he saw me. He ran up to me and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Emmett… can't… breathe!" I gasped. He set me down and looked me over.

"Damn Bella your hot now," he said. I smiled. Rose smacked the back of his head.

Jasper, Alice's husband, stood to give me a hug. I hugged him back. Esme and Carlisle also stood to hug me.

I looked around the room. Not much had changed since I had last been here. My eyes fell on a man in the corner.

Edward. He looked tougher. His body was defiantly more fit. His hair was shorter. His eyes full of wisdom not many people have. The army does that to you though.

He smiled sadly when he saw me looking at him. I nodded my acknowledgment to him.

'Just as gorgeous as ever,' I thought to myself. I missed him so much.

I felt Andy's comforting arm rap around my waist. He pulled me to a chair that sat nearby and sat down. I sat on his lap.

Soon everyone was sitting somewhere and I could feel all eyes on me.

"How is your job?" Jasper asked.

"It's good. I love it. Thank you."

"Do you like Florida?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"That's good. Have you been to see those Gators yet?" Of course he'd want to know about football.

"Yeah. Andy dragged me to a game last year. They weren't bad and I wasn't that bored."

"How 'bout those football players? Are they hotter than what we have here?" Alice asked. I laughed. She would want to know.

I covered Andy's ears. "Hot. Tan and hot. And I guess so. I mean most of them are."

Andy slowly pried his fingers from his ears. "Is it safe to come out?" I laughed and nodded.

"So Andy, are you taking care of our girl here?" Jasper asked, flexing his muscles.

He nodded.

"Jasper?! Do you think I'd be with him if he didn't?" I asked.

"Yeah probably not."

Esme came into the living room and announced it was time to eat. We ate and dinner was full of conversation.

After dinner, Alice and Rose pulled me into Alice's old room.

"Okay I want to know everything," Alice demanded.


End file.
